A three way
by ladybug17
Summary: Penelope is in two relationships what happens when they merge. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia had finally asked out her real dream date. They had just been going out for a month when she thought her dreams were going to be ripped to shreds. She sat in her layer. She was pissed. Emily had told her last night that since they had not talked about being exclusive that she had not been. She explained that she was seeing someone else while they had been going out. Pen had thought that was going on since she too was seeing someone else. She was pissed because it turned out that they had been seeing the same other person and somehow managed to do it without each other knowing.

Emily had decided that she needed to come clean to Penelope because she wanted to see how she would feel about having a three way relationship. Now she was sitting talking to the other person knowing that Penelope could see her. Penelope wanted to go interrupt however she had now excuse to go down there. They had decided that dinner would be the best way to start feeling out their other person. The third person had no idea what was going on between Emily and Penelope because they had not told anyone they had wanted to keep it to themselves. They had told Emily that they were not exclusive when they started seeing each other because they stated that they were already in a relationship. The same thing happened when Penelope had started seeing this same person. Penelope was only pissed because she thought she might lose Emily, her Emily, to the other.

Dinner came soon enough, they all had decided to drive separate because of not knowing how dinner would turn out. They all arrived at the same time. Emily was standing at the front of the restaurant waiting for her girls to come. Penelope watched the other person join Emily, the greeted each other with a small kiss on the cheek like friends would. Then Penelope walked up to join them. The third person was caught off guard as they thought dinner was only them and Emily. However what shocked them the most was win Emily leaned in and kissed Penelope square on the lips and grabbed her hand to walk into the restaurant.

After they had ordered. Emily brought everything up. She explained that she and Penelope were dating. At this point the other persons face showed sadness as they thought that both their affairs where over. Then Emily grabbed their hand. She explained about having a poly relationship where all three of them would be open and honest with each other. She wanted everyone to be happy and in love. She didn't want any type of jealousy going into this. This brought a smile to both of her dinner mates faces. Emily took this to mean that everyone agreed. Dinner was delightful. Everyone went to Emily's after since she was the closest.

They all sat on her couch talking figuring out how this all was going work it seemed the easiest to take it day by day. That night everyone sleep in the same bed all together. In the morning they loved waking up all together. Today was the first day in their future together. They each shared a morning kiss with each other. Jen decided that she loved this idea and she could live like this forever.

**And there you have it the twist at the end…so tell me what you think…should I continue this one or let it die there… thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two…Vacation**

Emily had booked everything for a get away weekend. It just happened that the team was off for the next two weeks something about the team having a mandatory break do to their case rate. Emily was excitedly waiting for her girls to walk in the door. All she had told both of them was to pack a bag with enough stuff for two weeks without a washer and there passports.

"Hey my lovelies." Emily greeted them at the door. They had been in a relationship together for a few months. Emily loved it. All of them shared a bed together as often as they could. When they would have to leave Pen back at BAU it hurt because she knew that Jen and Emily always were double bunked and that they would obviously share a bed. However there was no jealousy there because once everyone was in the same zip code they spent a lot of time together. It was still a secret to everyone they worked with. Even thought they knew that the others had heard people in the background on conversations they normally covered it up by saying that they were all hanging out having a girls night. Once in a tired rush Pen had answered Jens phone because they had almost the same cell phone ring. She covered it up explaining to Hotch that yes she had grabbed the wrong phone however Hotch could tell that there was someone grumbling in the background and then Pen didn't have to go into a different room to get Jen she just elbowed her awake and said her phone had rung and she had answered it on accident and that it was Hotch. Hotch never brought anything up about the mishap and right after that cell phone ringers were changed to be something completely opposite so it would never happen again.

Now they were walking to the Metro to head to Regan National Airport. Emily still had not disclosed location. Once they were issued tickets they knew they were heading Baja Mexico. Emily had rented a room at a resort for them it was going to be the relaxing vacation they all had wanted. The resort was nice. The room was actually its own little house with a big bed and a living room area. Both, Penelope and Jen, were happy about their surprise get away.

While out on a cruse of the bay Emily decided it was time to ask her burning question. She held the hand of both of her lovelies. "I always thought that you fall in love with one person. I was taught that a relationship involved one man and one woman. Then it morphed in my head to one woman and me. Now its two women and me. I think that this relationship is the best one I have ever been in. I love you both as equals and as much as I can. You both get along great. I would love it if we all moved in together. And if we could act as wives."

Penelope didn't know what to say she loved their life now. She started crying and pulled her girls in for a kiss. Jen didn't say anything either but she returned the kiss with passion. Emily was the first to speak. "I take it as a yes." "Yes." Jen and Pen answered at the same point in time. They loved were this was going.


End file.
